California Dreaming
by lightescapingholly
Summary: Lolz I shouldn't have flipped...too stressed...It's been awhile...since I last updated this thing. This story is dedicated to Gina...and to all my Guardian friends
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: DON'T SUE ME!! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!! LEAVE A DUDE ALONE!!  
  
A/N: for all you Californians out there, cause I know that we're NEVER in fics!! i know its slow at first, but it WILL get better, trust me! =)  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
It was the first day of school at Hogwarts, and people were streaming into platform 9 ¾. But, one stood out from the rest. She was alone, and not dressed in robes like the rest, but in Hawaiian shorts and a colorful tank top. She was a rainbow of color amidst dark robes. She smiled to herself, took out her wand, and magically clothed herself in a long, slim black dress and a conservative dark green shirt. Still smiling, she clipped her long dark brown fading to blonde hair with a black clip into a half ponytail. Her hair trailed down to her knees, where it was a platinum blonde. She had never dyed her hair, and loved it, for her hair certainly looked as if it could never be natural.   
  
Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger looked at this new girl in surprise. Of all the transfer students to Hogwarts, this was certainly the strangest. She noticed them staring at her and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey dudes," she said, "I'm Jenny Holly. What're your names?"   
  
Overcome by the shock of being called a "dude", Harry said, "This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and I'm -"  
  
"Oh I know who you are Harry Potter."  
  
"Then why didn't you..."  
  
"I believe that just because someone's famous doesn't mean that he gets to be king for the day."  
  
Harry smiled, he was beginning to like this girl already. "So," he said, "where are you from?"  
  
"Sunny Southern California. You know, in America?"  
  
"So you are an American," Hermione said with disgust.  
  
"Well duh."  
  
"Americans are disgusting and revolting, and they deserted us Brits. You should be ashamed to call yourself an American."  
  
Shocked by Hermione's disgust of Americans, Jenny walked up to the Hogwarts Express to talk to Professor Dumbledore about certain ... problems. She sat next to him in his compartment.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore," she said, "I have no robes at all."  
  
"Well, didn't your previous school require them?"  
  
"No, because most of us go there after Muggle activities such as soccer (football to you Britains) and, well, school."  
  
"You mean, you went to a Muggle school as well as a wizard school?"  
  
"Yeah, and we were allowed to use time-traveling spells to get enough sleep at night and finish all our homework."  
  
"Both schools had homework, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right then, your robes will be taken care of. You're too good of a student to be thrown out because of a silly thing such as robes. Anything else?"  
  
"Not really...."  
  
"Good. Now I suggest that you go mingle among the other 5th years. I understand that you've already met Potter and his trio," he said with his eyes twinkling kindly.   
  
Jenny blushed in embarassment and moved to an empty compartment just as the train started to move. She felt lonely, but reminded herself that it was all for the best. She fell asleep leaning against the window, only to be woken up 5 minutes later by a tall, pale guy knocking on the glass door.   
  
He asked, "May I share this compartment with you?"  
  
Because she was still feeling lonely, Jenny replied, "Sure dude. Get in here."  
  
Once inside, he sat across from Jenny and said, "Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. What is yours, and where are you from? You don't look like you are a returning student."  
  
"I'm Jenny, and I'm a transfer student from sunny Southern California."  
  
"In America, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
He smiled at her and said, "I never knew Americans could be, well, so different."  
  
"Heh, only Californians. It should be it's own country. Anyways, where are your friends?"  
  
"I try not to hang around them too much...."  
  
Jenny looked at him sharply, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Is there something you need to talk about...?"  
  
"Yeah, I might as well...it's not like anyone knows you here...my father....beats me for not doing what he wants me to. And my friends? They tell him if I'm doing anything against his wishes."  
  
"You means your parents beat you too?"  
  
Draco looked at her shocked. "But...I thought..."  
  
"That only your parents beat their children? It's not true. If you read Muggle newspapers, you'd find out that many parents beat their children, and are convicted of child abuse."  
  
"Were your parents..."  
  
"Convicted? No, my mom almost kicked me outta the house when a social worker came to my house about scars on my face. I don't dare tell an authority about it, well, except for Dumbledore. The reason he allowed me to come here when my parents live in California and that it's so far away is because he knows about my parents (more like my mom cause she's Chinese) beating me and he knows I'll be safer from them here, for all the wizarding schools in America are normal schools, not boarding schools like Hogwarts. My parents were convinced to send me here by the fact that many good wizards and witches came out of this school."  
  
"Didn't they know that many bad wizards, including Voldemort, also came out of this school?"  
  
"No, I didn't mention it. I didn't want to ruin my chance to get away from my mom." Jenny looked out the window deep in thought, then exclaimed excitedly, "Hey! We're almost there! That's Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Hey, I'll see ya after the sorting. Is it true that you have to battle a mountain troll? Not like it's a problem, but...?"  
  
"No, it's not true. You just put a hat on your head, and it tells you what house you go in. There's Hufflepuff, where everyone is, well, nice and whimpy. There's Ravenclaw, where people are wise and crafty. There's Gryffindor, where bravery is the strongest quality, and last there is Slytherin, where all wizards and witches turn out to be bad."  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"...Oh....I see..."  
  
All of a sudden, the train stopped, and Jenny stepped off to see a large, beautifully antique castle which she found to be Hogwarts, and a lake separating her from the castle. To her right she could see Hogsmede, the only wizarding town left. She could also see boats on the shore of the lake, and red horseless carriages waiting to take students to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore spotted her and motioned her into a boat with a large, burly man at the helm. She couldn't help but noticing that she was the oldest student in the boat. Jenny spoke to the man, and found that his name was Hagrid, he taught Care of Magical Creatures, and that the reason the students in the boats are all younger than her is because they are all first years while she was to become a fith year.   
  
After a nice, peaceful boat ride (spent mostly with comforting the first years about the giant squid and how it wouldn't try to eat them while they're in the boat), Jenny was led into the Great Hall along with the younger ones. She was astonished to see candles floating in the air, a ceiling enchanted to look like the sky above, all starry and dark, and all the other students already there sitting at the four long tables. She assumed that they had come in the carriages. The tables were decorated differently for the four houses. At the table decorated with red, gold, and lions, she could see Harry and his friends. To her far left at the table decorated with green, silver, and serpents, she could see Draco desperately trying to ignore the people around him. He noticed Jenny staring at him and gave her a reassuring smile, causing her to blush. She quickly turned away at sat at the Ravenclaw table with the first years. 


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: same as always, DONT SUE ME!!  
  
A/N: I know u guyz are all anxious for a lil jenny/draco, but u'll HAVE TO WAIT!!! Let my story unfold!! (sowie for all the misspellings, i know its Gryffindor, not Gryffendor =))  
  
Chapter 2 The Sorting  
  
A stingy-looking woman walked to the head of the room, bringing with her a stool, a grubby hat, and a scroll. She set the hat on top of the stool and turned to face the students.  
  
"Hello," she said, "My name is Professor McGonagall, and some of you know me as the Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. It is time for the sorting ceremony. When I call your name, please come forward, sit on the stool, and place this hat on your head. Then, go sit at the table of the house it places you in. Now for the first years."  
  
After a long list that started with Applebaum, Joe and ended with Zuckerman, Daniel, McGonagall said, "Now for the transfer students. This year we have one transfer from California in America. Would Holly, Jennifer please step forward?"  
  
Jenny stood and whispered timidly in McGonagall's ear, "Umm, could you call me Jenny?"  
  
"But of course!" McGonagall tapped the scroll and it instantly read "Holly, Jenny" instead of "Holly, Jennifer."  
  
Jenny sat on the stool and put on the sorting hat. Immediately it started to speak to her in her thoughts.   
  
"Hmm..you have everything in your head. You have the bubbliness of a Hufflepuff, the wiseness of a Ravenclaw, and above all, the bravery of a Gryffindor. This is a hard choice indeed, especially since I see you have made friends with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and his gang. Well, since you have friends in one of the houses, it shall have to be GRYFFINDOR! (the last word the hat said aloud)  
  
Jenny couldn't help but noticing that she took the longest to sort. Her table was cheering loudly, and even Hermione Granger was glad to see her placed in Gryffindor. Jenny took the hat off and happily walked back to her seat. She looked across the hall at Draco, who gave her a sad smile. She quickly turned away to try to hide a tear in her eye. Why was Draco so sad? She turned to face Professor Dumbledore, who winked at her during his speech about how the rules were not made to be broken. With his last words of "Bubblegum," everyone started to eat.   
  
After everyone had eaten, she followed George Weasley around the castle, for he was a prefect this year (A/N: yes George is a prefect!! alwayz thought he was the smarter of the Weasley twins). He dropped them off at the fat lady's portrait hole, told them the password,   
  
"It's 'Slytherins' suck', and no i did not make that up Jenny." Jenny giggled, and went inside to see signs above the dorm rooms. She was about to go into the 5th year girls dorm but Hermione appeared at the doorway and blocked her.   
  
"Your room isn't with us," she said haughtily, "It's over there, by yourself"  
  
Jenny looked to where Hermione pointed, and sure enough, there was a door that had a sign above it that read,"Jenny's Dorm." Astounded at her own good luck, (She hated sharing rooms, and especially with someone that despised her as much as Hermione appeared to. Besides, she needed an empty room to practice in and knew her roommates wouldn't appreciate being awaken in the middle of the night by the sound of a violin) she went into her room to see that it was decorated with red and gold wallpaper (as was the common room), her stuff was already arranged just the way she would've done so herself, and there was an enchanted stereo playing one of her cds. Jenny flung herself on the queen=sized bed and smiled to herself. This is just like a dream come true, she thought. Jenny felt like a fairytale princess, with a gold curtain that was soundproof and opaque to people on the outside, but translucent to one on the inside surrounding satin and silk red sheets. She found her silk comforter from home covered in red silk as well. The bed itself was bouncy and comfortable. Jenny sighed to herself and looked at her schedule. She had:  
  
1. Arithmaticy7th yearsG/S/H/RM/W/F  
2. Potions5th yearsG/SM/W/F  
3. Transfiguration5th yearsG/RM/W/F  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1. Herbology5th yearsG/HT/Th  
2. Care of Magical Creatures5th yearsG/ST/Th  
3. Defense Against the Dark Arts5th yearsG/RT/Th  
  
Jenny was glad, for her schedule wasn't hectic like last year. She changed into a big, long, Mirage (the hotel in Las Vegas) T-shirt, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: r/r (read and review) please!!! shout out to Ted for helping me with spelling =) and for supporting me in this crazy endeavor 


	3. A New School Day

Disclaimer: DON'T SUE ME!!! only Jenny belongs to me  
  
A/N: Special thanks to Tedwick and Jason, even though they both say that Jenny's too wierd to be a Californian, but I DISAGREE!!! A little Jenny/Draco next chapter, I promise!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 First Day  
  
Jenny awoke to the sound of really loud classical music belting out from her stereo. She listened to the rest of Paginini's 24th Caprice for the violin, then got up to find a bunch of black robes plus a shimmery light blue dress robe sitting neatly folded on a chair with a note on top that read:  
  
"Here are some robes and a dress robe for the welcoming ball that will be held on Friday. Have fun!  
~Prof. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Jenny put jeans and a white tanktop on, then took a robe and put it on over her clothes. She braided her hair, got her wand, and went down to breakfast. She sat with the other Gryffindors, and did not speak to them, for they were too consumed in their own onversations with their friends. Jenny was sad and depressed, for she knew almost noone, and the people she did know were too caught up in their own conversations to notice her. She ate silently and didn't notice the owls until one dropped a letter into her lap. She looked questioningly at her white falcon, who was waiting for her to write a reply. It read:  
  
"Dear Jenny,  
I'm glad that you're in Gryffindor. You will make true friends there. I was wondering, would you like to meet me at the library? I would like to talk to you about my past, and you can tell me about yours. I suggest that you ask Potter about my reputation here at Hogwarts before you meet me. Please reply with your answer using the falcon. I do not know whose bird it is for I have never seen it in the owlery before, but it is certainly beautiful  
From,.  
Draco  
  
Jenny smiled to herself. She knew that a falcon instead of an owl was not common, even in California where many different kinds of birds were used. She scribbled a reply:  
  
Draco,  
Yes, I'd love to meet you in the library. I''ll take up your suggestion of asking Harry and his pals about your rep. BTW (by the way), this is my falcon Leliana Moonseeker, Lela or Leliana for short.  
~love~  
Jenny  
  
She smiled at Draco while expertly sending the falcon back into flight. Jenny was suddenly aware that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her. Sheepishly, she sat back down and answered all the questions about the care of falcons and how useful they are. Just a second ago, everyone was ignoring her, but now she seemed the most popular girl at school. Jenny left the table, saying,  
  
"Look at the time, I have to get ready for my next class," and quickly ran towards the Gryffindor common room, where she grabbed her books and started running to her first class, Arithmaticy. On her way she ran headfirst into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh my gosh, dude, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok," he replied while helping her pick up the books she dropped.  
  
"So, did you get my note?"  
  
"Yes, I had no idea that was your falcon."  
  
"Heh, I don't send letters that often, and when I do, I have to be extra careful to make her look like a hunting falcon or hide her in the clouds. She's really useful, though, and sometimes hunts for me."  
  
"You eat...?"  
  
"Mice? No, but I can cook pretty good rabbit. It's a Chinese thing."  
  
Draco nodded, sickened at the thought of cooking cute little bunny rabbits, but then Jenny smiled reassuringly at him and he felt a little better.   
  
"Look, I really have to get to Arithmaticy. I'll talk to you later, alright?"  
  
"Sure. See you later then."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
Jenny smiled warmly and ran off to Arithmaticy. It was a little boring, and she felt intimidated by all the 7th years around her, but was comforted by the familiar feel of numbers racing through her head. After class ended, she asked her fellow Gryffindors where the Potions class is, and Fred and George were kind enough to escort her there. She noticed as she walked in that the teacher had a pale pallor and eyes so black one couldn't tell where the pupil was. His hair was greasy and stuck to his face. She sat at an empty table in the front of the classroom and waited for class to begin. She smiled as Harry and his friends as they walked in. Harry and Ron smiled back, but Hermione glared at her and sat in the back with Harry. Ron was about to take the empty seat next to Jenny, but Draco beat him there by asking her, "May I sit next to you?"  
  
Jenny smiled up at him and said, "Sure dude."  
  
The teacher decided to finally start class. "Today well shall be making a dream potion called the Duermentarte. Now, can anyone tell me what this potioin does?"  
  
Only Jenny raised her hand, for this was a potion that's not mentioned in the textbooks at Hogwarts. Snape noticed that Hermione had not raised her hand and sneered at her before calling on Jenny.  
  
"It is a potion that allows one to dream that she is a character in a story of her own choosing. She can make her own decisions and see how the characters from that story, or memory, react."  
  
"Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor." Jenny beamed, but Hermione scowled at her when she looked back. Jenny was taken aback. Why would Hermione be jealous of her? Snape continued,  
  
"I know that normally this would be a 7th year potion, which is why only one pair of students will be working on it. The rest, take notes, and NO TALKING! The pair I choose must make the potion as well as have one of them drink it and write an essay on what he or she dreamed." The students looked at eachother worriedly, praying that they wouldn't be chosen. Snape cleared his throat and said,  
  
"Miss Holly and Mr. Malfoy, will you please come up to the front?" They complied, Jenny having a very frightened look on her face, Draco looking calm and collected. Snape gave them a paper with directions on it and told them to start. They worked in complete silence, and it seemed to those watching that they read each other's mind. After finishing, Jenny let Snape inspect it and it was deemed satisfactory. He then insisted that she take the potion that night. Jenny grimaced, knowing that she did NOT want to write an essay in the middle of the night, but agreed to do as he asked. She couldn't wait for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thank you to Jason, my ONLY reviewer while writing this! i know its a cliffhanger, Draco/Jenny next! =) and im writing this even if there are NO new reviews! so please, if u REALLY dont want to, dont review, but if u see something that you don't like, then PLEASE review and tell me so i can edit this thing!!!  
~angelofdarkness 


	4. The Meeting

A/N: sorry it took so long....i've been pretty busy w/ high school...darn english :) ~angel of darkness  
  
Chapter 4 The Meeting  
  
Jenny sat down to wait 'til Professor Snape dismissed the class. Draco smiled at her and whispered,  
  
"Boy, am I glad that we did that potion correctly!"  
  
"We'd better've! I have to drink that tonight!!!" They laughed until a third voice joined in.  
  
"I hope you die from it, Holly."  
  
Jenny looked up to see it was Hermione who had spoken. She looked quite angry and was staring at Jenny and Draco with slits for eyes. Jenny looked back with tears starting to form in her eyes. This was just like her old school, where everyone hated her just because she was smart. She turned away and looked at the Potions master, silently begging him to dismiss class. He did so, and Jenny ran out of the room, needing to be away from everyone, especially Hermione. She felt like she didn't belong anywhere and wanted to be alone before her meeting with Draco in the library. She ran to her dorm room and sat there, listening to some soothing music while thinking about her status on the social ladder. She noticed taht she's better get down to the library, so she walked down ignoring Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor girls as they laughed at her behind her back. Jenny was close to tears, but held it in until she reached the library. Once there, she sat down and cried silently. She didn't even notice Draco enter the library until he gently touched her shoulder.  
  
"Jenny, are you alright?" he said concerned.  
  
"No, I'm not, but I'd be happy to talk to ya about it."  
  
Draco complied and sat down beside her. "Jenny, what is it?"  
  
"It's Hermione, she seems to hate me so much...and I can't figure out why. What on earth did I ever do to her?"  
  
"I don't know, Jenny, she normally doesn't hate anyone besides me. So, did you ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione about my reputation here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No...I was too distracted. What is your reputation here anyways?"  
  
"Well...it's a long story, and I'd better start at the beginning. My father is a Death Eater."  
  
Jenny gasped. She could tell before that Draco's father is an evil man, but she had no idea that he was this evil. Draco answered her gasp with a reply.  
  
"Yes, a Death Eater. The only reason he married my mother is because he raped her here at Hogwarts and she became pregnant with me. He beats us both every chance he gets...I have been the recipient of the Cruciatus Curse more than once." Draco shuddered at this memory. "I don't know why I still live with him. I guess it's because he's my father, and he could track me down easily if I ever ran away."  
  
"Why don't you ask Dumbledore to help?" Jenny asked in a hushed tone.   
  
"He wouldn't be able to understand...I don't trust Dumbledore that much. If my father ever found out that I told him..." Draco shuddered at this new thought, then went on. "If he ever found out that I did something that didn't fit his description of good, like converse with a muggleborn, he'd kill me!"  
  
Jenny looked at him with eyes full of fear, then said in a whisper, "Then you have already dangered yourself. I am muggleborn."  
  
Draco stared at her in shock. "You...you are? But...but...you're the only person that could ever understand what I go through...I'm not going to give up talking to you just to appease my father. He's definently wrong about one thing: mudbloods can be the most caring people in the world."  
  
Jenny smiled at this, but she shook her head sadly. "I don't want you risking your life for me, DRaco. I...care about you too much." She looked down at her lap after this confession. "Even though we've just met I feel a bond between us I've never felt with anyone else."  
  
Draco, after shaking his head to overcome his shock, grasped both of Jenny's hands in his own. "I do not care about what my father thinks anymore. I...like you Jenny. I want you to be my girlfriend. So will you? Be my girlfriend that is." He stammered as he said the last couple of sentences.  
  
"Certainly Draco, I'd love to." Jenny blushed as Draco kissed her cheek tentatively, and they walked out of the library hand in hand. 


	5. Transfiguration and Animagi

A/N: Lolz I shouldn't have flipped. Certainly someone from Northern California wouldn't understand the lingo of someone from the coast of Southern California. It's understandable...and I'm sorry for flippin out. Anyways, it's been a while since I've updated this thing...I've been working on other stories at the same time (although they're not posted up here...not yet newayz) and I was reluctant to continue with this one. The only reason I'm back is because my lil sis loves it and wants me to finish. Therefore...here I go.  
  
Chapter 5: Transfiguration and OmniAnimagi  
  
Transfiguration was easy for Jenny, and Professor McGonagall already knew it. She had already recieved a letter from her previous professor about Jenny, and she knew that Jenny shouldn't be in her 5th year clas. She went to Professor Dumbledore about it, but he wouldn't let Jenny be moved to a more advanced class. "She has to learn to get along with her classmates, and she won't be able to do that in a seventh year classroom." McGonagall sighed. Professor Dumbledore was right, but Jenny wasn't going to learn anything new. She decided to make Jenny do a project on her own so that she would actually learn something. McGonnagal walked into the room and waited for her students to arrive.  
  
"Quiet down everyone. Today we will be learning about Animagi. Now, do any of you know what Animagi are?" The whole class raised their hands. "Good. The magic required to become an Animagi is very complicated, and wizards must tell the Ministry before they even attempt it. However, there are some people that are born Animagi. They are called OmniAnimagi. Does anyone know why?" Only Jenny raised her hand. "Yes Jenny."  
  
"Ones that are born as an Animagi can normally turn into any animal they can imagine."  
  
"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. It is very hard for the Ministry to find out who are OmniAnimagi and who are Animagi, but they are hard at work to create a spell that will enable them to tell the difference. I know that we have at least one unregistered Animagi or OmniAnimagi in this room. If you will kindly see me after class, I will give you the necessary forms to send to the Ministry. The rest of you, please don't try to become one. I wouldn't want to see any of you permanently stuck as a fish, or a dog, or even a troll." The lesson continued on, and pretty soon the whole class except for Hermione and Jenny were asleep. These two kept diligently taking notes. Jenny, however, was distracted by the angry glares from Hermione. She was beginning to get pissed off by Hermione's actions. She had done nothing to deserve this crap. So, to show Hermione that her glares had payed off, she gave her the finger. This caused Hermione to stop and stare down at her paper, flushing angrily. Finally, class was over, and everyone left but Jenny. She could hear Hermione yelling outside about what had happened, but she didn't care anymore. She cautiously approached McGonagall's desk  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I'd like to register as an OmniAnimagus."  
  
"I'm glad you were honest enough to come up and tell me. Here are the forms for you to fill out. By the way, do you have any distinguishing marks on all your forms?"  
  
"Yes I do...but I'd rather not tell the Ministry. One of You-Know-Who's spies could see this you know."  
  
"I understand...however I think you should at least tell me."  
  
"Alright. No matter what I turn into, there is always a spot of gold where in the normal animal there would be none." Jenny turned into a panther and showed McGonagall the golden tips on her black fur, then turned back.  
  
"You make a beautiful panther Jenny. Now I suggest you head to dinner before people start to wonder where you are." Jenny nodded in agreement and left the room. McGonagall sighed. There was someone else in this school...another Animagi...that wouldn't show his face. She could sense him in the school, but she wasn't sure who he was. 


End file.
